Cuatro estaciones
by Umiko Mitsuki
Summary: Aún recuerdo el verano en el que todo comenzó. Era un perfecto día de agosto "Es demasiado obvio" dijo Matsuri. "¿El qué?"cuestioné avergonzada.. "Que te gusta Sasuke-san" habló dulcemente Hinata. "¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes?" sugirió Temari. ¿Era lo suficientemente valiente para poner en peligro la amistad que tenía con él por mis sentimientos?


**¡Hola! ¡Ya he vuelto! Se está genial de vacaciones, ¿verdad?**

**Aquí traigo otro one-shot de Uchiha Sasuke. Ya sé que a la mayoría de las personas les gusta más emparejar a Sasuke con Sakura, Hinata u otro personaje de Naruto, pero a mí me gusta más emparejarlo con un OC... Qué se le va a hacer.**

**Avisos: Esta historia se desarrolla en un UA y Sasuke tendrá un poco de OOC. Esto es por el simple hecho de que aquí, es un adolescente de 18 años que no ha pasado por ningún trauma infantil.**

**Le quiero dedicar este one-shot a mi amiga Andrea que dentro de dos semanas cumple 18 años. ¡Feliz cumple adelantado!**

**Todos sabemos que salvo mi OC, Umiko, y la trama, todos los personajes pertenecen a ****Masashi Kisimoto.**

******Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer esto y si alguien escribe un review le estaré eternamente agradecida ^^.**

* * *

**Verano**

"_Aún recuerdo el verano en el que todo comenzó"_

¡Qué calor hacía! No había ni una nube y el sol brillaba con fuerza. Era un perfecto día de agosto. Idóneo para ir a la playa. Lugar al que acababa de llegar. ¿Dónde…?

- ¡Umiko! – gritó alguien - ¡Aquí!

Me giré para ver a Naruto saludándome desde lejos. Sonreí y fui hacia donde estaban ellos. Allí estaban mis amigos. Hacía ya un año que habíamos acabado el colegio y cada uno se dedicaba a lo que le gustaba. A pesar de eso, siempre conseguíamos organizarnos para quedar, como hoy.

Al llegar, me di cuenta de que era la última. Ya estaban todos: Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, Temari, Shikamaru, Matsuri… y Sasuke. Les saludé y coloqué mi toalla junto con las demás, entre las de Hinata y Sasuke. Me quité la ropa quedando en un bikini recién estrenado a rayas blancas y azules.

- ¡Qué mono el bikini! ¿Es nuevo? – preguntó Matsuri.

- ¡Sí! Me lo compré ayer – respondí con una sonrisa.

- T-te queda m-muy bien – dijo la tímida Hinata.

- Ne ¡Hinata-chan! – interrumpió Naruto sonriente - ¿Me echas crema en la espalda? – pidió con una mano tras la nuca y con la otra tendiéndole la crema.

- Claro Naruto-kun – accedió ruborizándose, a pesar de que ya llevaba más de un año saliendo con el rubio.

Al segundo vinieron los demás pidiendo lo mismo. Así Temari ayudó a su novio, Matsuri a Gaara y a mí me tocó Sasuke. Nos miramos y una sonrisa se me escapó. Aunque en esos momentos no lo pareciese, Sasuke era mi mejor amigo. Nos conocimos de pequeños y desde entonces, poco a poco formamos un lazo que se hizo más fuerte con los años… Demasiado fuerte… Ya os lo imagináis, ¿no? Sí, estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo. Su gran corazón, escondido bajo esa apariencia fría, había sabido, inconscientemente, ganarse al mío. No puedo afirmar muchas cosas, pero que soy una de las personas que mejor lo conoce, eso no lo puedo dudar. Conocía todos sus puntos fuertes y débiles, todas sus virtudes y defectos… y le quería con todos y cada uno de ellos. Me di cuenta de esto hace muy poco tiempo. Un par de años atrás, él se fue un año de intercambio a . En ese tiempo sin él, fui consciente de cuanto le necesitaba: su apoyo, su sonrisa (muy difícil de ver), su silencio, la ida y la vuelta en autobús, hasta su ceño fruncido cuando algo no le gustaba… En su ausencia me di cuenta de que le quería más que como amigo. Todavía recuerdo el día que se fue y el día que volvió. Las dos veces fui con su familia al aeropuerto. Las dos veces le abracé fuertemente. Las dos veces lloré. La primera de tristeza, la segunda de felicidad. Y todo volvió a ser como antes, la rutina retornó. Mi corazón rebosaba de felicidad y, para no arruinar nuestra amistad, enterré mis sentimientos. Alguna vez me planteé confesarle lo que sentía por él… pero el miedo siempre ganaba. En cierto sentido le estuve agradecida una temporada. Resultó que Sasuke tenía una novia en . Imaginaos que para mí, fue como una patada en el estómago pensar que mi mejor amigo tenía una novia y no me lo había dicho. Más o menos sentí lo mismo cuando ella vino aquí. Estuvieron juntos unos cuantos meses. Como podréis suponer, aquello me rompía el corazón… pero ¿qué podía hacer?... Él estaba en todo su derecho de enamorarse y ser feliz… Así que como buena amiga, sonreía y me alegré por él. Eso es amor ¿no? Querer a alguien incondicionalmente supone desear la felicidad de esa persona especial aún a costa de la tuya, porque si él era feliz… Yo también.

Dejé a un lado mis pensamientos al ver que Sasuke me cedía la crema y se giraba. Me mordí el labio inferior. Creo que todos ya sabemos que, físicamente, no había queja respecto a Uchiha Sasuke. Agité mi cabeza para sacarme esos pensamientos. Eché crema a mi mano. Estaba fría. Restregué mis palmas y extendí la loción por sus hombros, dándole un suave masaje. Él se tensó y, al momento, se relajó.

- Está fría ¿eh? – pregunté sonriendo.

- Sí – murmuró disfrutando de la fría sensación. Seguí esparciendo la crema por toda su espalda.

- ¡Ya está! – exclamé contenta.

Sasuke se giró, chocando sus oscuros orbes con los míos. Noté como mis mejillas comenzaban a arder. Menos mal que con el sol, mi rubor podía pasar desapercibido.

- Date la vuelta – me ordenó. Le miré sin comprender y parpadeé varias veces confundida. Él rodó los ojos y me arrebató el bote – Date la vuelta y te echo la crema en la espalda, boba – repitió divertido.

- ¡Oh! Sí… Cierto – me giré rápidamente. ¡Qué vergüenza! Me recogí el pelo de la espalda.

Al igual que él, al principio me tensé. ¡Qué frescor! Sus manos se deslizaban con sutileza sobre mi espalda. No… Piensa en otra cosa… No debes dejarte llevar por estas sensaciones…

- Ya está – susurró en mi oído. ¿Soy yo o su voz parecía más ronca de lo normal?

En cualquier caso, ¿veis? Eso no era bueno para mí. Parecía que el corazón se me iba a salir de lo fuerte que latía. Me aparté rápidamente de su lado… Era como si su presencia me intoxicase. Me quedé mirándole unos instantes.

- Tienes un poco de crema en la cara – dije. Me volví a acercar y le quité delicadamente el pegote de loción solar de la mejilla.

Sasuke estaba quieto, mirándome intensamente. Nuestras miradas estaban fijas en el otro. Negro contra azul. Que…

- ¡Teme! Date prisa que eres un lento – gritó Naruto.

Me giré para ver que todos los chicos estaban yendo hacia el agua. Oí como Sasuke suspiraba un "usuratonkachi" y se iba con ellos. Me fui a tumbarme con las demás y, mientras extendía más crema por el resto de mi cuerpo, noté que me miraban raro.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté.

- Nada – contestó Temari burlona. Las miré sospechosamente.

- Es demasiado obvio – dijo Matsuri finalmente.

- ¿El qué? – cuestioné avergonzada. Ya veía por donde iban los tiros.

- Que te gusta Sasuke-san – habló dulcemente Hinata. Desvié la mirada azorada.

- No es sólo eso. Es casi palpable que los dos queréis que haya algo más que la mejor amistad entre vosotros – detalló Temari. Me mordí el labio inferior.

- Qué va – intenté en vano negarlo.

- Umiko – llamó Temari – No lo intentes. Todas sabemos que quieres a Sasuke como algo más que a un amigo ¿Por qué no le dices lo que sientes? – En ese momento todas miramos a la orilla, donde estaban los chicos. Sonreí tristemente.

- ¿Y arruinar nuestra amistad? Si lo hago, todo se irá al traste – contesté.

- O puede que seáis algo más que amigos – contraatacó.

- No quiero perderle – susurré apenada.

- Si no te arriesgas, no lo sabrás nunca – dijo Matsuri.

- Me va a rechazar – no quería seguir hablando del tema.

- Umiko, si no se lo dices, siempre estarás sufriendo – intentó hacer ver Hinata.

- ¿Por qué no puedes ver que hay posibilidades de que Sasuke te corresponda? – preguntó algo cansada Temari.

- ¿Es que las hay? – respondí.

- Sí – dijeron las tres a coro e instantáneamente. Su determinación me sorprendió.

- Muchas más de las que crees – detalló la rubia. Suspiré, batallar con ellas era imposible.

- Me lo pensaré… pero no prometo nada – medio cedí. Es que… era perderlo o ganarlo todo.

- Eso ya está mejor – asintió sonriendo Temari. Rodé los ojos.

Seguimos hablando un rato, cambiando cada segundo de tema de conversación hasta que al final todas nos tumbamos para tomar el sol. Temari e Hinata tan sólo estaban tumbadas boca arriba y Matsuri y yo seguíamos hablando estando tumbadas boca abajo. Estuvimos así hasta que, de repente, noté como algo helado me caía en la espalda. Ahogué un grito y me levanté rapidísimo. Era Sasuke que se había sacudido el pelo encima de mí, provocando que el agua cayese sobre mi espalda.

- ¡Uchiha Sasuke! ¿Qué crees que haces? – cuestioné lanzándole dagas con los ojos. Él se empezó a acercar.

- ¿No quieres darme un abrazo? – preguntó con su media sonrisa y avanzando.

- Ni de broma – contesté retrocediendo a cada paso que él avanzaba – Ni te acerques a mí – extendí los brazos delante de mí.

Sasuke se quedó quieto durante unos segundos mirándome. Apenas percibí el brillo de sus ojos. Mal asunto. Casi al instante empezó a perseguirme.

- ¡No! ¡Sasuke para! – gritaba entre risas por la playa mientras él me seguía.

Noté como un par de brazos se enredaban en mi cintura y me daban un par de vueltas. Sasuke me dejó en el suelo para cargarme en sus brazos. Íbamos directos al agua.

- ¡Sasuke! Déjame estás frío – pedía intentando librarme de él sin éxito.

- Como quieras – y sin más me soltó.

Sí, caí de pleno en el agua. Maldito Uchiha, siempre igual. Alcancé la superficie. Allí estaba Sasuke, con los brazos cruzados en el pecho. Clavé mis ojos en los suyos. Se estaba divirtiendo, lo sabía por cómo le brillaban los ojos.

- Divirtiéndote mucho, ¿no? – le pregunté.

- No sabes cuánto – respondió con la típica sonrisa al estilo Uchiha

No pude evitar contemplarle unos segundos y me fijé como algunas gotas le caías del pelo a la cara, pasaban por el cuello y se deslizaban por su torso. Me sonrojé ¡Y aún encima tenía este efecto sobre mí!

Le salpiqué y él me devolvió el gesto. Empezamos una guerra de agua. Esto sí que era diversión. Estos momentos que teníamos los dos eran los más especiales para mí.

Estuvimos así un buen rato hasta que noté que me hundían por abajo. Al salir me di cuenta de que era, otra vez, Sasuke. Esta vez me había hecho una aguadilla. Para no ser menos, me tiré encima de él, hundiéndole conmigo. Sentí que él me abrazaba por la cintura y cuando emergimos, los dos nos quedamos callados…Sin saber que decir… Él me soltó y justo en eso momento vino Naruto nadando.

- ¡Teme! – volvió a gritar. Antes de que Sasuke pudiese reaccionar, Naruto le hundió y se empezó a reír – Jajajajaja te la debía de antes – exclamó contento. Yo también me volví a reír y me fui de allí. Conociendo a esos dos… iban a pelearse otra vez.

Salí del agua y, de camino, me uní a Hinata, la cual había sido llevada a la orilla por Naruto.

- ¿Y Gaara y Matsuri? – pregunté.

- Se han ido por allí – respondió Hinata señalándome la dirección. Ambas nos miramos con complicidad. Los dos eran tan tiernos juntos.

- ¡Hinata-chan! Espéranos – oímos que Naruto nos llamaba desde atrás.

Al instante él y Sasuke se unieron a nosotros y volvimos todos a las toallas, donde se encontraban Shikamaru y Temari. Se estaban besando…Seamos realistas, parecía que se estaban comiendo vivos.

- ¡Buscaos una habitación! – exclamó Naruto

- Qué problemático – contestó Shikamaru separándose de su novia. Todos nos tumbamos.

Estuvimos hablando y riéndonos, Sasuke no tanto (ya sabemos… es un Uchiha), hasta que se unieron Gaara y Matsuri, que venían agarrados de la mano. Nos fuimos a un chiringuito a comer. ¡Qué gusto! Un poco de sombra se agradecía y la comida estaba riquísima. Acabamos a eso de las 4, sí nos encanta hacer sobremesa, y volvimos a la arena. La siguiente hora estábamos todos medio groguis por la comida y el calor. Hinata acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza de Naruto, provocando que este se durmiese. Shikamaru también se durmió, apoyado en Temari y Matsuri y Gaara se quedaron tumbados en la sombra. Sasuke y yo nos quedamos en silencio. Era un silencio agradable. Ambos nos miramos con complicidad.

Entonces me planteé lo que había hablado esa mañana con las chicas. ¿Merecía la pena arriesgarse? ¿Era lo suficientemente valiente de poner en peligro la amistad que tenía con él por mis sentimientos? No lo creía, o por lo menos no en ese momento. Prefería quedarme callada y conservar su amistad que alejarle por declararle… que le quería. Por el momento prefería vivir con las esperanzas que afrontar la realidad. Desperté de mi ensoñación cuando él pasó una mano por delante de mí para ver si estaba bien. Le sonreí y empezamos una conversación. Hablamos de cosas triviales, sin importancia… y el tiempo pasó volando. Siempre me había pasado lo mismo cuando estaba con él.

- ¿Venís a bañaros? – preguntó Matsuri. Ambos nos miramos y nos dimos cuenta de que casi todos habían ido ya al agua.

Nadamos un buen rato y cuando estaba hablando con las chicas, oímos como otra de las discusiones de Naruto y Sasuke subía de tono.

- ¡Que sí! – exclamó Naruto

- No, dobe y lo sabes – respondió burlón Sasuke.

- ¡Que no me llames así, teme! Yo tengo razón – siguió Naruto.

- Usuratonkachi no, vas a perder. – respondió Sasuke provocativo.

- ¡¿A sí?! Ya verás. Hinata-chan – Naruto se dirigió a su novia. Hinata se sonrojó – Vamos a demostrarle al Teme que podemos ganar en una competición de caballitos – exclamó desafiante.

- Te voy a ganar dobe – respondió con el mismo tono Sasuke. Se giró para mirarnos. En concreto a mí. Siempre acabábamos Hinata y yo metidas en alguna de sus riñas.

- Ya voy – suspiré. Él sonrió arrogante.

- Vaya par de inmaduros – susurró Gaara.

- Qué problemático – coincidió Shikamaru.

- Veamos que van a hacer – propuso Temari.

- Tiene pinta de divertido – dijo Matsuri.

Así acabamos todos en la orilla. Me subí en la espalda de Sasuke y le rodeé el cuello con mis brazos. Él pasó sus manos por mis rodillas. No pude evitar oler disimuladamente su aroma. Olía no solo a él, sino a crema y a mar.

- ¿Preparada? – me susurró Sasuke.

- Sí… pero ¿Por qué siempre acabamos metidas en vuestras absurdas competiciones? –pregunté.

- Hmp – fue todo lo que obtuve.

- Ya lo estaba echando de menos – respondí riéndome.

- ¿Preparado para perder? – exclamó Naruto – ¡Ya verás Hinata-chan! Te demostraré que puedo con el teme – aseguró sonriendo.

- Más quisieras, dobe – contestó burlón.

Inconscientemente sonreí con suavidad. Aunque las riñas de ellos pareciesen infantiles, sabía que Sasuke se lo pasaba genial aunque no lo demostrase. Era bastante raro verle así de suelto y de relajado… supongo que en parte es porque está con gente cercana.

Salí de mi ensoñación cuando noté que me movía velozmente. Ni me había percatado cuando había empezado la carrera. Instintivamente me aferré más a él y cerré mis ojos. Todo su aroma penetraba en mi nariz, embriagándome por completo y el viento removía sus cabellos azabaches delante de mis ojos. A pesar de ir a toda velocidad, me sentí segura a su lado. Estando con él, nada malo podía pasar. Abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que ya estábamos llegando. Íbamos a la par que Naruto.

- ¡Corre Sasuke! – le animé

Parece que surgió efecto. Empezamos a dejar a Naruto e Hinata atrás. Me reí.

- ¡No tan rápido teme! – Narruto nos alcanzó pronto. Hinata sonreía tímidamente.

Al final llegaron a la vez. Ya os imaginaréis que, siendo Sasuke y Naruto siguieron picados. Hinata y yo nos volvimos a las toallas. Allí estaban Gaara y Matsuri. Ella recostada en él y Gaara apoyando su barbilla en la cabeza de la castaña. Al vernos Matsuri se sonrojó. Gaara siguió igual, era muy difícil saber que le pasaba por la mente.

- ¿Y Shikamaru y Temari? – preguntó Hinata.

- En el agua – respondió Matsuri un poco roja - ¿Sasuke y Naruto?

- Pues debatiendo quien ha llegado antes – contesté divertida. Matsuri se rió y Gaara negó con la cabeza.

Estuvimos hablando un buen rato hasta que Matsuri dijo que le apetecía un helado. Gaara la acompañó e Hinata se fue con ellos y de paso buscaba a Naruto, que seguro tenía hambre.

- ¿Vienes? – me preguntó la morena.

- No gracias. Me quedo aquí cuidando las cosas – respondí con una sonrisa.

Me tumbé en la toalla. Hoy me lo había pasado en grande. ¿Qué hora era? Busqué por mi cesta el móvil. Eran las ocho y media. El sol ya se estaba poniendo y empezaba a refrescar. Me puse mi blusa. Justo cuando me volví a sentar, me di cuenta de que no estaba sola.

- ¡Por Dios, Sasuke! – exclamé llevándome una mano al pecho – Vaya susto – Él enarcó una ceja mientras se ponía una camiseta.

- ¿Dónde están los demás? – preguntó sentándose a mi lado.

- Gaara y Matsuri han ido a por un helado, Hinata ha ido con Naruto y Shikamaru y Temari en el agua – respondí.

Ninguno de los dos dijimos nada más. Ambos nos quedamos mirando el océano y sus hermosos reflejos por el ocaso. Era muy bonito… casi romántico. Apenas pensé esto y sentí que algo se había posado sobre mi mano. Era Sasuke. Había puesto su mano encima de la mía. Me sonrojé y mi corazón comenzó a latir furiosamente. Él miraba hacia otro lado. Entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos y desvié mi mirada de la vergüenza. ¡Estaba tan nerviosa! Nunca pensé que esto me fuera a pasar.

Los dos apretamos suavemente nuestras manos entrelazadas. Venciendo, momentáneamente, mi timidez, le miré. ¿Soy yo o sus ojos eran más intensos? Me mordí el labio inferior. ¡Me estaba muriendo de la vergüenza! Sasuke alzó con dos dedos mi mentón, obligándome a fijar mi mirada en la suya. No podía estar más roja, mis mejillas estaban teñidas con el color más escarlata que había. Escondí mi cara en su hombro.

- M-me da m-mucha… vergüenza – admití en su hombro. Estaba echa un manojo de nervios.

Sasuke aferró con delicadeza mi mano. Se alejó de mí levemente y con su otra mano acarició mi pelo. Le miré fugazmente. ¿Por qué no era capaz de mirar a la persona que me gusta en un momento como este? Abrí mis ojos cuando noté su respiración a escasos centímetros míos. Él quería… besarme. Volví a morderme el labio. Quería demostrarle que yo también quería que sucediese esto. Me armé de valor, junté mis labios con los suyos y cerré mis ojos. Mis mejillas ardían. Sasuke sonrió y comenzamos a mover nuestros labios con sincronización. Las mariposas de mi estómago se dispararon por completo al probar el sabor de sus labios. Quería memorizarlo por completo. Con la mano que tenía libre, agarré el cuello de su camiseta y tironeé suavemente de él hacia mí. No había ni un milímetro de nuestras bocas que no explorásemos.

Apenas fui consciente de nada más y cuando nos separamos estaba en una especie de trance. Parecía que a él le pasaba lo mismo. Casi ni recordaba dónde estábamos y con quien habíamos venido. Sólo estaba él en mi mente y un único deseo: volver a besarle.

- Otro – murmuré inconscientemente mirando sus labios. Abrí mis ojos ¿Qué demonios acababa de decir? – N-no… - intenté disculparme o rectificar pero él no me dio tiempo.

Volví a sumergirme de lleno en todas las sensaciones que me provocaban sus labios. Esta vez fue menos suave y más apasionado. Lamió mis labios y dejé que su húmeda lengua se colase en mi boca. Gemí al notar cómo recorría lentamente cada rincón, como si disfrutase cada instante. El corazón iba a explotarme, lo prometo.

Nos separamos y no pude evitar sentir que en mi boca, tenía un poco de la saliva de Sasuke. Me sonrojé y me llevé una mano a los labios. ¿Esto iba en serio, no me lo estaba imaginando? Le miré y le dediqué una tímida sonrisa. Su mirada se había suavizado. Nuestras manos nunca habían dejado de estar juntas. Sasuke juntó su frente con la mía y sonrió. No una sonrisa arrogante, ni una al estilo Uchiha, no, no una sonrisa de verdad, de pura felicidad. Podía contar con los dedos de una mano cuántas veces le había visto sonreír así y me sobrarían. Creo que ahora era el momento.

- M-me… - seguía siendo difícil decirlo – me… me gustas – dije con los ojos cerrados fuertemente. A pesar de esto… seguía teniendo miedo a su rechazo… y esto era vergonzoso.

Abrí mis ojos cuando oí como se reía suavemente. Le miré y él acarició mi mejilla que, por cierto, estaba ardiendo.

- Eso ya me había quedado claro – respondió. Se acercó más hasta que su boca quedó a una distancia casi nula de la mía – A mí también me gustas – susurró y cerró el poco trecho que alejaba a nuestros labios.

Creo que no me iba a cansar de sus besos. Eran verdaderamente adictivos. Al separar nuestros labios, le abracé y escondí mi cara en su cuello. Inhalé profundamente su varonil esencia. Estaba indudable y completamente feliz. Sasuke correspondió mi gesto pasando uno de sus brazos por mi cintura y apoyando su cabeza en la mía. Nos quedamos así, mirando al horizonte. Las chicas tenían razón, al final las cosas no habían acabado tan mal. Espera… ¿ellas sabían que Sasuke iba a corresponderme? Luego les preguntaría, ahora sólo quería disfrutar de Sasuke. Aunque esto era sólo el principio.

* * *

**¡Y eso ha sido todo! Muchas gracias por todo!**

**Espero que os haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo: Otoño. Me gustaría que si pudieseis me ayudaseis. Veréis el próximo capítulo será cómo se conocieron cuando eran niños. Aún lo tengo poco claro. Quiero hacer una escena tierna de estos dos pero estoy un poco falta de inspiració me podéis ayudar os lo agradecería enormemente. Podéis decírmelo con un review o si os es más cómodo por privado.**

**Mata ne!**

**Umiko Mitsuki**


End file.
